<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Didn't Lose Anything. by tvrres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748246">You Didn't Lose Anything.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres'>tvrres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Calzona, F/F, Multichapter, Rape, Sad, angstcalzona, arizonacares, callieisbroken, slowburncalzona, sofiasloantorres, teddyisworried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the plane crash happens Callie Torres is attacked on her way home.<br/>Arizona loses her leg and blames Callie. Mark is dead, so is Lexie. Cristina is in Minnesota. Nothings the same. Can Callie deal with the trauma of getting violently attacked when her own wife can’t even look at her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Teddy Altman/Callie Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning for PTSD, (some/minor)gore and rape<br/>Will eventually be Calzona<br/>Will be two-three chapters but might be more depends on how I feel where the story is going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callie excitedly, almost nervously, walked out of the front doors of the Seattle Grace Mercy West. Butterflies fluttered freely about her stomach. It had been a long time, almost too long, since she had done anything romantic like this for her wife. Sofia was at the age where she needed almost constant supervision which ended up majorly affecting Callie and Arizonas sexlife. </p><p>She peeked into her bag, making sure the lingerie was still there, sure enough, it was. Tucked neatly next to the nice bottle of wine she had picked up.  She grinned just thinking about what the night entailed. Sofia was with a sitter and her wife would be getting home at around nine pm, depending on if her flight was delayed or not. </p><p>She was about to reach her car, she looked back into her bag, to grab her keys, they were shoved next to the wine. The clink of the metal keys hitting against each other echoed out across the empty, foggy, nearly mystical, parking lot. The only light was a flickering street lamp on the west corner of the cement field.  </p><p>A hand slid over her mouth, abruptly pulling her back into the chest of some stranger. Panic settled over her. Callie knew her own strength. Hell, she could snap bones in half like toothpicks.</p><p>She shoved her elbow back, hitting the figure in the abdomen. He tightened his grip around her mouth. Callie felt a knife get pressed against her neck, not hard enough to break skin but enough that Callie stopped struggling in fear of her neck getting cut open. </p><p>“Now listen here, bitch. You’re not gonna scream. You’re not gonna hit me. You’re not gonna struggle, and if you do you better believe your neck will get slit and you’ll be dead in seconds. Now neither of us want that huh? I don’t wanna kill a pretty girl like you.” He growled into her hair.   </p><p>She nodded, tears slipping down her face. </p><p>“Oh stop crying. Now, you’re going to lead me to your car.” He said, pressing the knife a little harder against her skin as if to say he wasn’t kidding.</p><p>She slowly led him to her car.</p><p>There, he slammed her against the hood, her head hit the metal. He quickly hitched up her skirt, chuckling at the sight of the thong she was wearing. Tears built up in the ducts of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She knew what was going to happen. The knife dug against her skin, in sync with his thrusts.  </p><p>She cried out in pain.</p><p><i>“Shut up whore.”</i> He hissed, punching her in the jaw. </p><p>After what felt like lifetimes, he pulled out of her. Her skirt was pulled up at her waist, exposing her legs, which gave way beneath her and she fell to the pavement in agony. She felt like she was on fire, her nose was bleeding and her eye was quickly swelling. </p><p>He kicked her in the stomach, spat on her and then chuckled deeply. </p><p>“Thanks for such a good time darlin’” He whispered while tucking his shirt into his waistband. Then, turned on his heels and just as quickly as he had come, he was gone again. </p><p>She laid there for hours, in her own sweat and blood. She was shaking with fear. She held onto herself, rocking herself in a calming manner. Her hair fell in front of her eyes. She didn’t even have the strength to pull her skirt down to cover her legs. She never wanted to move again. She wanted to wither away. She wanted to die.  </p><p>“Callie?” A voice called out.</p><p>Callie flinched, too terrified to say or do anything.</p><p>“Callie Torres? Is that you?” The voice got closer. </p><p>Teddy Altman found Calliope Torres, laying limply at the front of her car. It was one in the morning, but Altman had stayed late due to an emergency surgery in The Pit. </p><p>She walked closer, anxiety building up every step she took toward the orthopedic surgeon. </p><p><i>“Oh God Callie.”</i> Teddy whispered, her eyes scanned her friend's body. It was bruised all over. Her skirt was riding up. Her nose was bleeding and her eye was purple and swollen shut. Altman knew immediately what had happened. Her stomach dropped at the idea of it. </p><p>She knelt down, stroking Callies hair. Calliope stared blankly into the darkness. There was no emotion behind her eyes and one would assume she were dead if it weren’t for the constant stream of silent tears that fell from her mahogany eyes. </p><p>“Callie, please…” Teddy spoke softly after an hour of sitting together on the concrete, rain was starting to patter down on them. “We need to get you checked out in the hospital. Owen can help.”</p><p>Silence was the only response she received.</p><p>Teddy slowly pulled Callie up, trying to get her to stand.</p><p>Callie pulled her hand back. </p><p>“Callie…” </p><p>Callies face remained blank. Rain was starting to pelt down onto them. </p><p>“You’re not going to like this. You might hate me forever but I need you to get up” Teddy muttered to herself. She roughly wrapped her arms underneath Callies arms, she pulled her up. Forcing her to stand. Callie screamed out. Teddy couldn’t tell if it was in protest or pain. </p><p>“I’m taking you inside the hospital” Altman spoke roughly, making sure Callie could hear her over her own screams and the thunder that now roared over them. </p><p>“NO.” Callie screamed. Altman was surprised to hear Callie say anything.</p><p>“I’m <i>fine</i>” Callie hissed, shrugging Teddy off of her. </p><p>“I just want to go home. I <i>need</i> to go home.” Callie said, harshly. She grabbed her bag, that was laying weakly against the tire of her car. Sifting through it, she fished out her keys. </p><p>“Let me come with you.” Teddy offered, nearly begged. </p><p>Callie looked at Teddy. Anger filled her eyes. She was seeing red.</p><p>“I’m not some fucking victim. I-I’m Callie Torres. I build legs. I break bones. This will <i>not</i> affect me. This will <i>not</i> change the kind of surgeon I am. You will <i>not</i> see me any differently than the way you viewed me before this night. It would just be best if you pretended this night never even happened because that’s what I’m going to be doing.”</p><p>“Callie you need to… To grieve. You need to handle this in a healthy way. You need to let yourself heal. You need to talk to someone about it. You need to slow dow-”</p><p>“I don’t have time to slow down <i>Teddy</i>. I’m a mother.  I have responsibilities. I’m a surgeon and you should be able to understand that we don’t have time to slow down.” </p><p>With that, Callie turned, got into her car and drove away. Leaving Teddy in her wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She shut the robins egg blue, door behind her. Throwing her bag onto the couch. Noticing the apartment was oddly quiet, but she brushed it off, as it <i>was</i> nearly three in the morning. </p><p>She was still shaking, and all she wanted to do was for Arizona to hold her and trace circles on her back with her slim fingers. She wanted to shower first. To wash away every trace of that man’s hands on her. </p><p>The last thing on her mind was the romantic evening she was supposed to have with her wife. In fact, that was the last thing Callie wanted, period. Just the idea of having Arizona <i>touch</i> and <i>caress</i> her the way that man did made Callie want to throw up. </p><p>She slipped off her button up shirt (more of what was left of it) ignoring that the collar of the shirt was stained with blood… <i>her</i> blood. She stared at her (now) shirtless figure that reflected in the mirror before her. Her collarbone was badly bruised and bleeding. She couldn’t see out of her right eye. It’s melancholy that her first thought was how she would hide this from Arizona, from Mark, from the <i>hospital</i> and not how she could get support. How she could move past this. </p><p>The longer her eyes lingered on her own face the more anger built up inside of her. Callie had seen countless sexual assault cases, because the victim would often get their ribs broken at some point in the attack, but she never anticipated it could happen to <i>her</i>. </p><p>She got into the shower, after finally ripping her eyes away from the cursed reflection.  Turning the temperature up, letting the nearly boiling water pelt against her bruised skin. Hoping the pain would get her to feel <i>something</i>... <i>anything</i>.  It didn’t work. She still felt numb. She still felt cold. Most importantly… She still felt his <i>hands</i> all over her. She could still hear his breathing in her ear. His fingers through her hair. His teeth against her skin. His foot against her stomach. His spit on her cheek. She couldn’t get him off of her. She scraped at her skin trying to pull him off of her. Pulled at her hair to pick him out of it. Plugged her ears trying to shut out his voice that echoed throughout her body. Her skin was raw and bleeding but he was still <i>in</i> her, <i>on</i> her, <i>inside</i> of her. </p><p>She muffled her cries, worried she’d wake Arizona up. She fell onto her knees, the water hitting her skin. She pounded at the tile flooring until her knuckles were nearly as bruised as her face. She scratched at the walls surrounding her, it felt like they were closing in on her. It felt like he’d appear above her at any moment. She laid, curled into herself, underneath the beating of the searing water for an hour, and she laid there still, once the water had run cold. </p><p>~four days later~</p><p>Callie hadn’t left her apartment in four days. Too scared he’d be waiting outside her door. She would sit with Sofia. It would stay quiet. She had been letting Sofia watch the TV most of the day, and how she hated herself for it. Sofia was two and needed to be <i>outside</i> not crammed into a small, cement apartment watching the same spongebob reruns day in and day out. </p><p>She couldn’t sleep. Not without Arizona. Who still wasn’t home. It had been four days. Calliope was worried, but she assumed the surgery was more complicated than anticipated and they would have to stay a few extra days. Callie knew that these conjoined twins needed Arizona's expertise and in the long run it would ultimately save their lives but she also couldn’t help but yearn for her wifes presence. Not that she would tell Arizona what had happened to her <i>that</i> night. But to take Sofia to the park, to hold her at night so she didn’t feel like that man was lingering, somewhere, in the corner of their bedroom. So maybe, just maybe, she could feel comforted to have a <i>woman</i>, her own age, with her.</p><p>The hospital had been calling her nonstop. Callie assumed to update her on her patients stats. Callie had good residents. Trusted residents. She couldn’t bear to listen to Owens' voice. To a <i>man's</i> voice. So she put it through voicemail. </p><p>~at the hospital~</p><p>“Has anyone seen Torres?” Owen asked, it was the attending weekly meeting, just to schedule surgeries and discuss more risky procedures. </p><p>Teddy Altman's throat went dry, she glanced around the room. It was true, Callie hadn’t shown up to work since… the attack. She had been calling out sick. Ignoring messages from her, from Owen. Teddy didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that Callie didn’t know Arizona, Mark, Derek, Lexie, Cristina and Meredith were missing and had been for <i>four</i> days. Part of Teddy told her it was good, her body likely couldn’t handle the stress of something like that. But she deserved to know. It was her <i>wife</i> for God Sake. Her daughters <i>father</i>. She had the right to know. </p><p>Owen cleared his throat</p><p>“So no one has seen Torres since the flight to Boise? She doesn’t know her wife is missing?”</p><p>The attendings all hesitantly shook their heads. </p><p>“GODDAMNIT.” Owen slammed his fist against the wooden table, causing it to tremor and for the Doctors to flinch. Owen shook his hand. Tsking silently to himself.</p><p>“She's an attending. A surgeon. She <i>needs</i> to be here. Not just so we can inform her on the current… status of her wife. But also because she has surgeries to do. She has a spinal fusion coming up later this week and should be prepped on the patient's history.” </p><p>The room echoed with silence. Everyone was unsure of what to say, to do.</p><p>“That’s it. I’m going over to her house, make sure she’s okay or able to come into work. I suppose I’ll also tell her about… the crew in Boise.” Owen said after a moment of complete silence. </p><p>“NO-” Teddy abruptly stood</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“I-I’ll go. You… You have that press conference.”</p><p>“Well  I won’t be over there for long. I'll be back in time for that press conference, Altman.”</p><p>“Can I just go? Please?” </p><p>Owen stood, unsure of what to say. Teddy's eyes flickered around the room with anxiety. </p><p>“Fine.” Owen sighed, sitting back down into his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Teddy knocked on apartment 502. She could hear shuffling behind the door.</p><p>Callie's heart rate picked up when she heard the brisk knocks that rung out. She swooped up Sofia, who cried out when she was ripped away from the T.V. Torres placed her toddler in her room, closing and locking the door behind her.  </p><p>“W-Who is it?” She called out, trying to keep her voice steady but a quaver managed to slip out. </p><p>Teddy's heart dropped, hearing her friend's voice. Hearing the panic in it. It broke her heart.</p><p>“Callie? It’s just me… Teddy Altman.” Teddy said against the door. </p><p>“Teddy? Why are you here?” </p><p>“Owen wanted me to check on you. Make sure you are ready for that spinal fusion you have coming up… Also there’s been… some news.” </p><p>There was a lingering silence, before the click of the door being unlocked hit the air.  </p><p>The door inched up. Teddy let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Just to see Callie, to know she was okay, relieved a lot of pent up anxiety Teddy didn’t know she had. </p><p>Altman noted that Callie’s eye was significantly less swollen. But she could still see cuts and bruises splattered across her face, neck and arms. Not that Teddy could see much of Torres’s skin. She was covered with a thick sweatshirt and long pants. </p><p>They locked eyes for a moment. The world around them froze. </p><p>“Callie…” Teddy took a step closer, repelling Callie away, pushing her further into her apartment.</p><p>Teddy shut the door behind her.</p><p>“Callie there’s been an accident.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>